


Dream a little dream of me

by Haikygyuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BeomKai, Beomgyu is moving out, Late Night Confession, Late night talks, M/M, They be at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikygyuu/pseuds/Haikygyuu
Summary: Beomgyu's dream of moving abroad is about to come true, he's so close to reality, so close to slip from Hueningkai's fingers after years of hiding his feelings for his best friend.The night before he leaves, Kai tries his best to reassure the older, his heart aching inside his ribcage.Maybe, it's finally time for him to confess.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dream a little dream of me

Suffocating. It was too hot, too crowded, too loud here. The smell of sweat and alcohol, the voices that were screaming to boring songs in his eardrums made Kai feeling overwhelmed. It was too much. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

He needed to escape this place, really he needed to go. And yet, he couldn’t leave, his heart refused to. 

Quickly, he grabbed the first empty glass he found and tried his best to reach the kitchen, lost between random students that were bouncing and jostling over him, dancing and sweating their bodies out, definitely having fun. Some of them were his classmates, some were Beomgyu’s friends from High School, and some were complete strangers to him. 

He felt out of place. Uncomfortable. 

Once he finally made his way out of the dance floor, he opened the fridge and tried to find at least one drink that didn’t contain alcohol in it, he just wanted to find some Ice tea or anything that could make his body cool down from the heat of the room. He hated the bitter taste of alcohol, the feeling of his throat burning, but above all, he hated losing the control over his body and his thoughts. 

It happened too many times before. 

Tonight, he couldn’t allow himself to slack. He refused to break down, he refused to let go of the cover he managed to keep for years now. So many years.

The boy was filling his glass with coke when a red head he knew a bit too well approached him, his hand locked in his boyfriend’s. The taller one smiled at him and ruffled Kai’s hair, undoubtedly checking on him. 

“You okay ?” he asked, softly, Soobin’s hand softly caressing the younger boy’s cheek. The warm glow in his eyes made Kai's heart tighten in his chest, a lump taking birth in his throat; of course he wasn’t. 

How could he be okay when the love of his life was leaving tomorrow ? How could he be fine when the boy he loved for so long was going to pursue his dream, leaving him and everything they built together behind ? 

Kai didn’t need to answer for Soobin and Taehyun to understand, and as the best friends they were, they both instantly took him into a warm hug, supporting him as much as they could, just like they had been doing for so long already. 

Taehyun softly grabbed Hyuka’s forearm with his free hand before he left the kitchen, slowly rubbing it with his thumb before he locked his piercing gaze into the younger’s. 

“You know Hyuka… maybe it’s time for you to tell him”. He said, his boyfriend nodding along. 

“I’m sure Beomgyu would listen to you, Kai” Soobin added, still trying his best to support his best friend dealing with the feelings he was struggling more and more to hide. 

Kai’s heart tightened so much in his chest, he felt his eyes burning, tears making their way to his pretty, angelic eyes. He murmured a simple “I can’t” before leaving the kitchen and his two best friends behind him, escaping that difficult and heartbreaking part he refused to deal with everytime. Confessing.

Kai didn’t know where to go first when he stepped outside, he just looked for a quiet and peaceful place where he would be able to get his thoughts together. His feet guided him to the enlightened swimming pool, which, luckily enough was empty and far enough from the living room for him to be undisturbed. He could still hear a few voices singing or laughing at the back of the garden, but he didn’t care that much as they seemed to be far enough. 

He took off his shoes, sat on the ledge of the pool and dipped his feet onto the surprisingly not so cold water. 

Staring at his feet in the water, he smiled, remembering the whole afternoons he and Beomgyu spent playing in that pool when they were in primary school, or all these times he came sleeping over and they went swimming in the middle of the night; Kai never able to say “no” to any of Beomgyu’s crazy impulses. 

And he never regretted it once. 

He looked at the sky full of stars, enjoying the quiet and peaceful atmosphere here, a cold breeze wrapping around his body, making him cool down in an instant. 

Lost in his thoughts, the boy didn’t hear the steps behind him, nor did he notice someone approaching until he felt someone sitting right next to him.

The someone he avoided all night. 

Unfair. How fucking unfair it was that, for their last night together, Beomgyu looked so breathtaking. He was way more than just beautiful or pretty, he was outstanding. And in so many different ways. 

His dark hair was all messy and fluffy, his cheeks a bit red from the alcohol he might have drank a few minutes before, his hazelnuts and bright, soft, deep eyes looking directly at Kai’s. From his point of view, every detail of Beomgyu’s face needed attention, needed to be admired and complimented. From his bushy eyebrows to his perfect nose, to his plump and rosy pink, attractive and kissable lips. 

kissable. 

How many times did he hold back from kissing him on the spot already ? 

Beomgyu was wearing a gray hoodie with a pair of black jeans, something simple and quite cosy for a party he was hosting, but of course he managed to make it look stunning. 

God if he knew how Kai’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Hey, I looked for you everywhere, where were you hiding ?” Beomgyu asked in a joyful, contagious stone, dipping his feet into the water. 

“Was tired of third wheeling Hyun and Soobin so I went to take some fresh air” the younger answered, slowly kicking his legs in the water. 

Beomgyu laughed, and instantly, Kai relaxed. The black haired boy had always been always his source of comfort, he had always been his safe place. His home. 

Until tonight. 

They both stayed silent for a moment, sometimes looking at the stars in the sky or softly playing with the water, the two of them waiting for the other to talk first.   
The atmosphere was a bit heavy now, when Kai locked his gaze into Beomgyu’s, a lot of unsaid words were floating around them, a lot of hidden feelings making their way to the other’s heart, the tip of their fingers touching. 

Kai silently fought the lump in his throat and, his heart almost ripping in his chest, he finally dared to talk first. 

“So you’re really leaving tomorrow huh ?” he asked, looking at his feet still playing with the water. 

“Hmm, finally”. 

“Aren’t you scared ?” the younger asked, a sad glow in his eyes. 

Beomgyu looked at his childhood best friend, and gave him a sad smile in return, interlocking their fingers together. 

“I am. To be honest, I’m terrified. I’ve been dreaming about this my whole life. Going abroad, studying in the United States, singing. This is the life I always wished for. But once my dream comes true, then what comes next ?”

Kai squeezed Beomgyu’s hand, comforting him in his own way, silently telling him that he’s here. 

He’ll always be.

“I’m starting to doubt… I spent 19 years of my life, thinking about how it would feel to finally leave, to finally study music, to sing with my own band. What if it’s not as I dreamed it would be ?” the black haired boy finished, holding onto Kai’s hand even tighter. 

“It will be” Kai answered, comforting the one he loved, gently caressing his shoulder. 

“ And what if it is ? What comes next ? What do I do then ?” 

Now Kai ruffled Beomgyu’s hair and smiled fondly at how deeply the older thought, at how deeply he always felt things. At how genuine he was. At how endearing it made him. 

“Then you’ll find a new dream” he murmured, only now realizing how close they were from each other. 

Their feet were still dipping in the water, holding each other’s hand, Kai’s free hand caressing Beomgyu’s cheek as he was trying to reassure him. Their faces were close. Too close. They were so close that Hueningkai could feel Beomgyu’s breath on his skin, their noses almost touching. If he moved an inch, their lips would be touching. 

If he moved an inch, they would be kissing. 

The younger noticed how Beomgyu’s eyes went down at his lips then went back at his eyes repeatedly, craving for this kiss almost as much as him. And so, he stopped thinking, his heartbeat ringing in his ears, and finally, his lips crashed against Beomgyu’s. 

Kai almost whined at how Beomgyu instantly responded to the kiss, their lips moving slowly, in perfect synch, tasting, savouring that instant of making one together. And when Beomgyu deepened the kiss, Kai’s hand went holding onto the older’s waist, pulling him closer, craving for more of his kisses, of his warmth, craving for more of him. 

Beomgyu’s hands were wrapped around Hyuka’s shoulders, gently playing with the small hair curls on the back of his neck, as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

Kai’s heart exploded in million pieces as their lips slotted perfectly together, as he was kissing the one he was so deeply in love with. The one that was going to leave him. 

But went a moment when the two of them had to pull apart. And when Beomgyu’s lips left his owns, Kai felt confused, sad and terrified. What was going to happen now ?

He needed to let it out. He couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“I like you, hyung. I really, really love you”. “I always did”. 

And when Beomgyu answered in a whisper, he felt like time stopped. Like the world stopped spinning. 

“I think.... that I just found another dream” Beomgyu said, rubbing Huyka’s cheek. 

“ Oh- mind to tell me what it is ?” the younger answered in confusion.

“ You kissing me everyday. Me kissing you everyday”. 

And just like this, even if they knew they would have to say goodbye to each other in a few hours, even if they knew that they were stupid, naive 19 years old teenagers, they kissed again, holding each other tight, burning in hope and dreams, both wishing that one day maybe, this new dream will come true. Hoping that maybe one day, they’ll make new dreams together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This was extremely short, I remember this summer night, me sitting under the dark sky, my feet dipping into the water, when suddenly this idea came to my mind. You are free to create your own ending with this story, are they going to wait for each other ? Was it their first and last kiss ? Maybe, if one day the idea comes, I'll write a prologue about it ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, fellow beomkaist, 
> 
> Clem.


End file.
